


Someone Like Me

by maddierose3



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, I just didn't want to put them in, More Characters mentioned, but its gets happy, casino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddierose3/pseuds/maddierose3
Summary: Mom wanted to marry me off. I wanted to find love for myself. So I escaped to inkwell Isle and quite possibly found the love I was searching for.





	1. A Deal with the Devil

_“What are you doing?”_

 

_“Leaving. I don’t wanna get married unless it’s on my own terms.”_

 

_“...Go. Then at least one of us will be free.”_

 

He was the last one I saw on the mainland and the one who pushed my boat out to sea. Thank you, Damien. I hope you find your happy ending.

 

I lifted my drawstring bag out of the boat, planted my heel on the edge of the boat, and shoved it out to sea, away from the islands. No going back now. Not like I wanted to anyway. I slung my pack over my shoulder and turned my back on the ocean.

 

Walking forward, I began to explore my surroundings. A small gathering of trees in front of me took up 90% of my peripheral vision so I started there. When they cleared again, I saw a little brown cabin to my left and a path to my right. For half a second, I thought I should knock on the cabin’s door and meet its resident. But I reasoned against it; whoever lives there probably wouldn’t appreciate it if a stranger who hasn’t been on the island for more than 5 minutes knocked on the door. So down the path, I went.

 

And nearly ran into someone. We rounded the corner at the same time but stopped ourselves before we collided.

 

“I’m so sorry! Excuse me,” I said, trying to continue on my way.

 

“Oh, it’s alright. I haven’t seen you around the islands before. Are you new here?” The stranger asked.

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. I just got here so I-.”

 

“Elder Kettle! Elder Kettle!” I jumped at the sound to two loud and panicked voices approaching the stranger and me. I couldn’t catch most of what they said. Three words stuck out the most; The Devil’s Casino.

 

“Devil’s Casino?” I wondered aloud.

 

“Oh, I nearly forgot,” The stranger said, “Boys, I’d like you to meet…uh…”

 

“(Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N).”

 

“Well, hello, (Y/N). I’m Elder Kettle. This here is Cuphead and his brother Mugman,” He introduced himself and the boys, gesturing first to the one dressed in red, then to his brother in blue.

 

“You look familiar…” Cuphead asked.

 

“It’s because she looks like King Dice,” responded Mugman. Who? I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Same six-sided dice head, similar height…”

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” I interrupted, “Who are you two talking about?”

 

“King Dice is the casino’s manager. He’s bad news, (Y/N). Now boys,” Elder Kettle said, turning back to the brothers, “I have something that will help you two. Head into the house. I’ll be there in a moment,” He shooed the boys towards the little cabin I saw before, “It was nice meeting you, (Y/N). I hope you enjoy your stay here.”

 

“Thanks. I have a question though. Where is the Devil’s Casino?”

 

“At the end of the three islands. But I don’t recommend going there. Most don’t leave with their souls,” Elder Kettle said gravely.

 

“Oh, ok. Thanks anyway,” I said, waving and walking down the path.

 

Yeah, I’m going to the casino. Sorry, Kettle.

 

***

 

I don’t know how many people I’ve seen on the way to the Devil’s Casino but not a single one looks the same, minus the Cup brothers of course. So far, I’ve seen a trio of sentient vegetables, a shop owner named Porkrind, a maniacal clown riding a rollercoaster, a great red genie, a pirate captain sitting atop his ship, a ghost with no eyes on its face but an eye on each hand which I discovered when it waved to me, and many more. I think I’m really going to love living here.

 

The entrance to the Casino was fitting, to say the least. Three red-carpeted steps led up to the mouth of the cave with the same red-carpeted staircase leading down. The casino was definitely impressive; fit for the devil himself.

 

Upon entering the casino, whispers began traveling. Every so often, I would hear “ _Do you think they know each other?” “There’s another one.” “I hope she’s not as bad as him.”_ I knew they were talking about this King Dice the brothers were talking about. I was the only one back home who looked like I did. I didn’t even resemble my parents. I made my way over to a nearby poker table and began to play.

 

I was pretty good at first and not too long after I got there, the dealer was switched out. I didn’t care. I just kept playing. More and more people began surrounding the table. More and more whispers about King Dice began circling. I heard a low whisper to the dealer and they were switched out again. For the first time since I began playing, I looked up.

 

And there he was. King Dice stood there as the dealer and shuffled the cards. In a flash, the cards were dealt and the game began again. I played like I always did; keep my head down, focus on the game. Game after game, he dealt and I played. Some I won, some I lost. But I kept playing.

 

“My, my. Aren’t you the skilled player?” I glance up at the dealer. King Dice was staring directly at me.

 

“It doesn’t take much to be skilled at this game. Just gotta know how to keep your head while you play,” I focus back on the game.

 

“Then how about we raise the stakes?” I turn behind me to see the casino’s owner; the Devil himself.

 

“Depends on the stakes,” I responded.

 

“Beat me in this next round and I’ll grant you one wish.”

 

“And if I lose?” I asked, interested.

 

“Then I take your soul and you serve me in this casino.” He’s trying to scare me and, granted, it’s working. But I’ve spent the past 8 years learning to mask pain while my mom forced me to act like a lady.

 

“Deal.” I turned back to the table and the Devil sat down. King Dice dealt the new game while the rest of the casino surrounded us and watched. It was tense, to say the least. No one said a word. Cards were dealt to the middle, bets were made, and the game continued. I must admit; I never thought I’d ever play poker with the Devil. The final bets were made; here’s how everything stood; two fours, a king, a queen, and a ten were in the middle. I had the other two fours, a two, a seven, and an ace in my hand. Four of a kind.

 

“Reveal your cards.” We flipped our hands over simultaneously. Damn, he had a straight flush. I wasn’t worried though.

 

“Looks like your soul is mine, girl!” Devil roared. He produced a contract entitling my soul as his. I signed the contract, as was our deal. Little did he know, my wish was going to be to work here. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

 

“A deal’s a deal, Devil.” He displayed an evil smirk as I Ieaned back in my chair.

 

“Dice,” he called over his shoulder, “Show her to her new position.”


	2. Vault Break-in

This is not what I expected when getting a job from the literal Devil. I was expecting to be put in a tiny outfit and be delivering drinks to already drunk patrons but instead, I put in a vest, dress shirt, and slacks and was working at the poker table as a dealer. I asked him about it one time and he responded with, “Cause you got talent, dollface. It’d be a waste to make you do much else,” and left it at that. Not that I was complaining about it. I saw what the waitress girls were wearing and I didn’t envy them.

 

I felt a tap on my shoulder at the end of a round and stood up for the next dealer to take my spot. As I did, he whispered in my ear, “Boss wants a word with you.” I nodded and walked to the craps table King Dice was overseeing.

 

“You wanted a word with me, Boss?” I asked.

 

“Yes, I do,” he responded, “In my office, if you please.”

 

I followed him to his office and he closed the door. It was nicely, if sparsely, furnished; his desk was front and center and tall plants stood like soldiers in the corners. Everything was neat and orderly, like the king himself. He strolled inside and sat on the surface of his desk.

 

“So,” he began, “you’ve been here a week.”

 

“That’s right,” I responded.

 

“Are you adjusting alright?” What? My confusion and surprise at this question must have shown on my face because he continued.

 

“You should know by now that I do care about my workers, though I do not tolerate failure,” He said the last part staring directly into my eyes as if to make sure he got his point across.

 

“Of course, sir. I am adjusting just fine,” He stood and walked towards me.

 

“Good. As far as we’ve seen, you’re a good worker,” He placed a hand on my shoulder.

 

“Keep it up.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” He let his hand fall from my shoulder. I couldn’t help but sense a twinge of disappointment from him as it fell but I understood. I felt the same. I didn’t want to go back to work. I wanted to spend time with the only other person like me. But sadly, I left. I checked the clock on the wall. Time for my next shift.

 

***

 

One of the bonuses of working at the Devil’s Casino is he gives you a place to stay, probably because he also has control of our souls. I worked during the day, so as soon as I was done with my final shift, I walked up to my room. It was sparse; just a bed and a dresser where I kept all my stuff, which wasn’t much. For the record, I said the Devil gave us a place to stay. I never said it was very much.

 

I peeled off my uniform and put on a plain black tank-top and pajama shorts. I crawled into bed, exhausted from the day. I thought about my exchange with King Dice as I sank into the mattress. But I wasn’t able to think long as sleep enveloped my tired, aching body.

 

I was woken up a few hours later by an alarm going off and many people running down the hall. I threw off my covers and threw on my work slacks, not bothering with the shirt, and slipped the work issued pistol into my waistband. Every worker has one. You never know when you’d need it. I opened my door and saw a crowd of people running down the hall. They all looked afraid. I caught one of my fellow poker dealers.

 

“What’s happening?” I shouted, trying to talk over the blaring alarm.

 

“Someone’s broken in! We gotta go!” He broke free of my grasp and continued running down the hall. I looked down the opposite end of the hall. Someone broke in? The only thing down that hall was… of course. Someone broke into the vaults. I began running down the hall towards the vaults, against the crowd. I could hear shouts of frightened workers as they tried to escape. But I kept going.

 

The group running away cleared after a short while and I was able to sprint down the halls towards the vault. The vault door was still wide open. Peeking inside, I saw Beppi, the rollercoaster clown I met a week ago. I stayed silent, picking my moment to act. He was rifling through stacks of papers. I slipped the gun out of my waistband and aimed at Beppi’s head.

 

“Drop the papers.”

 

He spun around, clutching a single piece of paper. A glimpse of the front told me it was his soul contract.

 

“HAHAHAHA,” He laughed maniacally, “No way! I’m getting out of my contract one way or another and you aren’t stopping me!”

 

“Guess again. Security is on their way. I’m here to make sure you don’t escape before they get here,” I heard thumping footsteps running down the hall and I knew that it was only a matter of time. A carefully aimed shot to the leg could keep him from moving but not kill him. I aimed carefully and…

 

Security showed up. I was glad I didn’t have to fire the pistol but I kept my aim trained on him. Security restrained Beppi and took the contract from him. I felt a hand land on my shoulder.

 

“Lower your weapon,” I looked up to see King Dice, obviously tired and annoyed at being woken up. I lowered my gun but kept a watchful eye on Beppi.

 

“I don’t trust him… I mean, he tried to steal his soul contract. He’s untrustworthy, even to be left unsupervised.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry,” I glanced at King Dice. Saying he was mad was an immense understatement. Livid, outraged, infuriated. Take your pick, “The Boss will want to deal with him _personally_.”

 

I watched as Beppi was dragged from the room. I couldn’t tell if he was frozen in fear, passed out, or dead because he wasn’t moving.

 

“(Y/N),” King Dice said. I turned towards my exhausted boss, “You’ve done well tonight. While everyone else ran from the vaults, you ran in here to stop the thief. Trust me when I say The Boss will be pleased to hear about this.”

 

“Thank you, sir!” I said, beaming.

  
“Now, back to bed with you. I still have to get the _other_ workers back in the building.”


End file.
